1. Field
The technical field relates to a display device and a controlling (and/or operating) method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve portability of display devices, rollable and/or bendable display devices have been developed. For example, a liquid crystal display may include a substrate that is formed of an easily bendable material, such as plastic.
However, because of rigidity of the substrate and/or other reasons, it is typically difficult to roll or bend a rollable or bendable display device. It is also typically difficult to maintain a rollable or bendable display device in a rolled or bent state due to resilience of the substrate and/or other reasons.
The Background section is to enhance understanding of the background of this application. The Background may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.